


Bedpost

by lavellantrials



Category: DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age
Genre: Bed time stories, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavellantrials/pseuds/lavellantrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tirnel Lavellan collapses during combat, her team saves her and brings her back to Skyhold. Tired and guilty, she stays in her room. In attempt to help her get over her failure, Solas aids her in more ways than one.<br/>_</p><p>“What kind of hero do you think I am?”</p><p>“A hero that didn’t ask for this, you were simply just at the wrong place. However luckily at right time I suppose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedpost

Silk sheets, hot sweat, her body arches in pain as it trickles down her back. Chest swelling, eyes heavy, her toes curling. Tirnel presses her head further in her pillow. Searching for a familiar comfort in her own bed, to be denied by a hot burn that only reminded her of her duty. In times like this she fully realizes her responsibilities and what would happen if she were to fail. A slow and steady guilt began to be build inside.

Only two days prior they were travelling through Emprise Du Lion and were closing Rifts as routine. Whether it was exhaustion or inexperience, the party began to be overwhelmed by demons. Tirnel was the first to fall, and she knew this, it began to eat her up. The only person who could stop the rift was me. Turning her head to the side the young elf began to remember everything to the exact detail.

On the ground from a distance she saw her comrades fight continuously against a never-ending stream of demons. She usually had a strong will, she tried prying herself off the dirt and charge into battle once more. Her fingers scraped against the dirt and rocks beneath her self, trying to find her staff. Solas turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed, and casted a barrier to surround her.

“Bull! Grab her we need to move to a safe place,” Cassandra ordered as she slashed the foe that was standing in front of her.

“Boss, I’m coming.”

-

Sharp gasp, devouring rage. Her burn wounds began to mimic the intensity of the battle. Sweat beaded was pressed against her brow as she rubbed her face. Tirnel slowly sat up, her other hand held a grip on the damp sheets. I need to remember how this happened. I can’t be weak anymore. Soft steps made wooden stairs creak, her turns her head to this side to see Solas with a food tray in hand.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he apologized, lifting up the tray as an explanation. Solas glanced down at the tray, and back up to Tirnel.

“I haven’t been able to sleep yet, I can’t eat either,” Tirnel’s voice came out flat and coarse, surprising Solas and herself.

“I’m sorry, for not closing the rift Solas.” He lowly hummed in response, lowering the tray onto her bedside table. Solas sat on her bed and stared in her eyes, his fingers trailed over her own. A layer of sweat began to form between their hands, but the affection of this contact made the two linger. Tirnel’s room was dark, and no candle a lit, she didn’t want to remember how vicious fire could be.

-

Flickering, weaving under the spell it was sparked into. A fire born from pure rage and destruction began to grow. It licked and whipped against Tirnel’s skin. Fire danced along with demons. She couldn’t stand the site in front of her. A rift opening, demons pouring out, fire draping the land she was trying to protect. Cassandra, Iron Bull, Solas all separated by it’s terror.

“There’s no need to apologize Tirnel. All great heroes fail from time to time, they learn from it.”

Tirnel lowered herself down into her bed, and turned away from him. It wasn’t that his words were harsh. This entire time where she was wallowing in self-pity she didn’t realize she could have just learnt from this.

“What kind of hero do you think I am?”

“A hero that didn’t ask for this, you were simply just at the wrong place. However luckily at right time I suppose.”

“Sometimes I’m scared that the mark will kill me one day, Solas.”

“Heros sometimes die for duty, but we always remember their names.”

Solas looked through her drawers to find a candle to light, to find it hidden beneath all kinds of junk. Tirnel tried to put distance between herself and the candle, to put her mind to rest.

“Do you mind if I light this candle?” Solas asked, raising it in his hand. In an attempt to look strong, she nodded her head no.

As a soft glow began to form and stretch across the room, Solas stood up and walked towards Tirnel’s bookcase. His fingers trailed over the spines of her books, until it stopped on top of a tattered book. Carefully he pulled the book out, to find a collection of Elvhen legends for children. He scrunched up his nose in response. Tirnel stared at him, noticing her favourite book in his hand.

“My mother used to read that to me.”

“I’ll read to you if it’ll help you to sleep.”

She hummed happily, and squirmed slightly in her covers. At this point in time the two of them had admit their affection for one another, however they had not acted on it yet. Well nor physically at least, in the back of both their minds, their fade kiss lingers. Solas shuffled through the book to find a story she’d enjoy listening to. He stopped on page 132, The Story of the Halla Hunter.

Solas began to read to her, his voice like honey. Sweet and smooth, completely different to his usual matter-of-fact tone of voice. She focused entirely on his voice rather than what he was saying. Solas is kind to me, not for the Inquisitions sake, but for mine.

Tirnel’s consciousness slowly faded away, and her thoughts as clear and concise as they were moments ago, were coming to an end. Her eyes and body grew heavy. For the past couple days, she thought she was weak for failing her duty. Admitting to her doubts is far worse than any physical action, but in all its strength, she had not prepared for such a weakness.

Solas continued to read to her, even after she fell asleep. He stared at her, never seeing her so vulnerable before. His gaze travelled down from her eyes to her lips. Chapped and dry, not alike her usual features. Solas felt flustered as he was reminded by their encounter in the fade. Involuntarily a soft rub of his thumb soothed the corner of her mouth. Dry skin scraped against his. He continued to read once more, in attempt to get her lips out of his head, but it was futile.

Staring once more at the core of his desire, he just wanted to be with her. For the past couple days, he watched her writher in pain. Solas couldn’t decide whether he felt guilty for not protecting her, or angry she couldn’t handle it herself. The one thing he knew was certain, that he cared for her. His body hovered slightly over hers. And a soft innocent kiss was pressed against her hot skin.

“Never apologize.”


End file.
